Camelot and the search for the Holy Grail
Camelot and the search for the Holy Grail is a direct to DVD sequel to the 1963 film, "The Sword in the Stone", produced by Walt Disney Pictures, tells the story of Arthur after pulling the sword from the stone and become king, along with his friends Merlin and Archimedes. Plot Twelve years before Arthur take out the sword from the stone and became king, his parents were the kings of England, Uther Pendragon and Igraine, they celebrated their birth, Merlin came with his owl Archimedes, he blessed the prince and predicted that someday he would be king of England. One day the king Uther and queen Igraine made a boat trip leaving the baby with the wizard, but died in the sinking, England lost its king, Arthur Pendragon would have to inherit the crown but could not because he was a baby, they needed someone to govern, to avoid a war, Merlin enchanted sword and thrust it into an anvil and had an inscription "Whoever takes the sword from the stone, will be named king of all England," and the chosen was Arthur Pendragon, while Sir Ector took over the castle, Merlin asks Sir Ector who raises him like his and accepts but makes him his servant, and his son Kay trains him so you can pull the sword from the stone and be king. And Arthur was the one who pulled the sword from the stone and became king of England. They spent five years since Arthur became king, he was seventeen years and Merlin made a great birthday party, as they had escaped from the castle with his horse Tristan, he thought that being king is very hard and liked to contemplate nature, are into the forest, a wolf approached but did not feared and fought against him, recalled the party, returned to the castle and prepare for the party. Merlin made a birthday party, and it was a statue of him, and he also said it was time to find a wife, and Arthur expected one that is beautiful, kind and loving and wished that someday find. The next morning, Arthur met his knights at the round table, Merlin introduced his student Morgan, Arthur fell in love with her and spent the whole day together, had an appointment, dined and danced together, until they got the first kiss of love. The next day, Morgan asked Arthur to make him a gift, and had given him the Holy Grail, Arthur and Merlin were to consult Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, and told them that the Holy Grail is the cup, which Christ drank at the Last Supper, granted three wishes, later was taken to England to my trip had to go through shady forests, crossing the ravine, up the mountain, enter the cave, fight the dragon that protects the glass and I could only destroy a sword called Escallibur, he kept it Nimue, and she gave it to Arthur. Arthur had Merlin, Archimedes, his horse Tristan and two knights of the Round Table, Lancelot and Perceval to go in search of the Holy Grail, were all together, to go into a dark forest they found elves, fairies and other creatures mythological, and also with a girl chased by a beast, the king and his team were saved and that girl was Princess Guineve, which also went in search of the Holy Grail, followed the path together, reaching a ravine, was a bridge not resisted, they were surrounded beasts, then they had to jump over the cliff, they would crash but Merlin turned them all into birds and flew to the other side, then up the mountain to reach the top, where they found the cave, where he was the cup, went inside but the dragon waiting cup were found fought him, beat him by Arthur Escallibur, found the Holy Grail Castle again. Arthur I deliver to Morgan what he promised, but the real plan Morgan was the queen of England, first thought to marry Arthur, is marrying say to a king, but better thought of the Holy Grail, he made a wish and was be queen, and turned him off the throne Arthur, Madame Mim was her tutor and she taught black magic, had a goal to be the most powerful witch, but Merlin, and called for his second wish, be the witch more powerful, and was fulfilled, seized the kingdom and locked everyone in the castle dungeon, Arthur felt betrayed by a woman he loved, but he felt something for Guinevere, Nimue came and saved them, gave Arthur Excalibur Morgan him off, as happened to Merlin with his staff, were all together to fight against Morgan, Merlin and Morgan did a magic battle to see who was more powerful, Arthur took the Holy Grail, which still had a desire, and He asked that everything returns to normal, Arthur regained the crown and Morgan lost her powers, Merlin opened a magic portal and sent to Morgan to a far away place. The Holy Grail had already granted three wishes, then returned to the Celestial Kingdom, Arthur thanked all the knights, Merlin and Nimue fell in love and Arthur also fell in love with Guinevere. Characters Arthur Pendragon Merlin Archimedes Morgan le Fay Lancelot Perceval Tristan Guinevere Nimue, Lady of the Lake Category:Movies Category:Disney Sequel